


Shower Shenanigans

by LindsayIsTheCraic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kabby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayIsTheCraic/pseuds/LindsayIsTheCraic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby knew the risks of living in an apartment complex with other college students: loud music, noisy neighbors, and raging parties. She was warned about this before she signed her lease. What she wasn’t warned about was that her neighbor liked to blast music and sing along to Justin Bieber while he showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Shenanigans

Abby knew the risks of living in an apartment complex with other college students: loud music, noisy neighbors, and raging parties. She was warned about this before she signed her lease. What she wasn’t warned about was that her neighbor liked to blast music and sing along to Justin Bieber while he showers.

Now, it wouldn’t be that bad if his bathroom didn’t happen to be right where her desk sat. Or for the fact that he loved to take showers at ungodly hours in the night. Who takes a shower at two in the morning? According to Marcus, it was a reasonable time to take a shower for a college student.

Why didn’t he take one earlier? When she had confronted him about it, he simply said was busy up till then. Abby didn’t believe him.

And when she had asked him about his music choice, mainly about Justin Bieber’s _Sorry_ , (she wasn’t very fond of the song), his simple answer had been, “It’s a jam. It’s a fun song to dance to.”

Abby didn’t bother telling him the dangers of dancing in the shower. She figured his dancing consisted of moving his arms, not doing twirls.

As a med student, she should’ve known better than to be that naive.

It was one in the morning and Abby was sitting at her desk, going over notes on the structure of the heart. She had a midterm exam in the next few days and she was preparing before. It was nice and quiet, the soft hum of music coming from her computer.

She was scribbling notes on a loose leaf of paper when the familiar groan and hiss sounded. There was a short pause before she heard streaming water. She stopped in the middle of her notes about the right atrium waiting for what she expected every night.

Soon enough, _Sorry_ by Justin Bieber began to blast from his speakers. It was muffled through the wall, but the lyrics could still be made out.

Closing her book and setting her notes aside, she resorted to laying back on her bed. Muffled music and concentration didn’t mix well for her. His showers lasted about three songs, so she used it as her break time.

In the middle of the second chorus of _Sorry_ , she thought she heard a thud, but shook it off. Shampoo bottles dropped all the time when she showered and from her few encounters with him, she knew he was clumsy.

She began to second guess herself when the fourth song started. Marcus never took that long in the shower. Why did she care? He was an adult, he could handle himself. Just because she found his smile perfect and his hair soft yet luscious, didn’t mean she could worry about his showering habits.

After the fifth song had ended, she began to grow a bit worried. She didn’t hear any movement from the other side of the wall. She was in the middle of debate with herself about if she should go check on him or not when her phone went off.

There was an unknown number listed, but she answered anyways. “Hello?”

There was a breath of relief on the other end and a familiar voice, which sounded pained, said, “Thank God you answered! I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t.”

Abby was, to simply put it, confused. The voice was familiar, but she couldn’t place it. Why were they calling her? Why was it so important that she had answered? She was going to ask who it was when she heard the familiar music flow through the phone that also was muffled through her wall.

“Marcus?!”

“Oh, yeah, you don’t have my number,” he said, unfazed.

“How did you get my number?” Abby asked, annoyed now.

“That’s not important at the moment,” he replied rather quickly. Abby opened her mouth to let him know how important it was, but he beat her by saying, “What is important, however, is that you get over to my room as quick as you can.”

The words that were on her tongue died and her annoyance turned into confusion. “Why?”

“Because I need the help of someone with medical expertise.”

“You do realize I’m still in medical school, right?”

“Yes,” he replied, a hint of mocking in his tone, “but, I’m also in this predicament.”

Abby didn’t want to know what this ‘predicament’ was, but scenarios were already forming in her mind. She stated the most obvious one, “You fell in the shower didn’t you?”

“The details aren’t important right now”-so yes-“but I won’t say you’re wrong.” Definitely yes.

“Fine, I’ll be there in a second.”

“Great! The extra key to my apartment is under the rug.”

Abby hung up the phone. She took a second to collect her thoughts on what just happened. Marcus Kane, a law student, 24 years old, slipped in the shower while dancing to Justin Bieber. Definitely not something she was warned about before signing her lease.

Taking her phone with her, she made her way to Marcus’ apartment. She used his spare key and walked into the familiar set up. It immediately felt homey inside.

Not taking much time to admire his style, she made her way to the bathroom where the door was still firmly shut. Music was still blaring when she knocked on the door. “Marcus?”

The music suddenly stopped and she heard shuffling, a thud, a mumbled curse word, then the lock on the door turning. “It’s open, and don’t worry, I’m decent.”

She felt her cheeks flush but immediately ignored it. She opened the door to find Marcus sitting on the floor with a towel wrapped around his waist. She did her best to not observe the defined muscles in his arms and shoulders, but rather focus on the softball that his ankle had turned into.

“Jesus Marcus!” was her only comment as she kneeled beside him.

He smiled shyly (which she admitted made him look younger and cuter) and said, “Yeah, I had the same reaction.”

His left ankle was swollen on the outside of the foot, showing his foot had landed turned inward. The swelling was big and starting to bruise. She slowly reached out, skimming it lightly. He hissed in a pained breath. His skin was hot.

She told him, “I’m going to push some spots, okay? We’ll try to find the tender parts. You’ve definitely sprained it.”

He nodded, watching her. She shifted his leg and began to softly feel around the swollen areas, then gradually made her way onto the sprain. He tensed up, gripping his calf every time she lightly applied pressure.

She sat back and said, “Like I said, it’s definitely sprained. You can go to the doctors for further diagnosis if you wish. Rest, ice, elevation, and compression will be your new best friends though.”

“Damn it,” he said, looking at his ankle. “Getting around campus is going to be even harder now. I don’t even have crutches or an ace wrap.”

She looked up to him and said, “I have an extra pair of crutches I keep with me ever since I broke my ankle. I can also drive you to the store to get one.”

He looked up to her. “Really? You’d do that?”

“Of course,” she said. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I just thought since I interrupt all your study sessions every night you’d be more like ‘karma’s a bitch’ instead of offering help.”

She rolled her eyes slightly. “Even if it’s annoying, I am a med student; therefore, I have the urge to help those who need it.” She warily looked at his ankle and said, “And you definitely need it.”

He let out a small laugh, running a hand through his damp hair. He looked embarrassed. He looked back to her, a sad smile attached to his lips. “I’m really sorry,” he told her, “for making you come over in the middle of the night.”

“It’s no problem.”

His smile turned more positive as he gazed at her. “I know,” he replied. “That’s why I called you.”

That was another problem she had to address. She crossed her arms over her chest asking, “Speaking of that, how did you get my number?”

His cheeks seemed to flush in the bathroom light. He looked anywhere but where she sat next to him. He said, “I asked one of my friends to get it from your friend last week or so.”

This raised an eyebrow from Abby. “Why didn’t you just ask me?”

“I wasn’t sure you’d want to talk to me after you confronted me about my music,” he admitted sheepishly.

Abby knew she had come off strong headed, but didn’t think she came off that hard. Ignoring that, she said, “I hate that you blast music late in the night, but that won’t make me want to avoid you.”

His eyes locked with hers and she saw a hopeful smile on his face. “So are you saying you do want to talk to me?”

This time, she felt her own cheeks flush. She looked away a bit, telling him, “Depends. What were you going to with my number once you had it?”

His smile broadened and he said, “I was going to ask you out on a date.”

This took Abby by surprise. She looked to him, a bit bewildered. “Why?”

Amusement shone in his eyes. “Why not?” he challenged. “When you confronted me, I saw a little fire in you. I was intrigued to get to know you better. Plus, you’re smart and beautiful.”

Abby blamed the flush in her cheeks from the damp air and steam from the shower. “And I’m guessing this isn’t how you planned the first call going?”

He let out another light hearted laugh, which she returned with a smile. He looked to his ankle admitting, “Not at all.”

She watched his ankle too. “Well,” she said, “you’re going to need help the next few days getting situated around the place. Plus, driving isn’t an option with a sprained ankle. I guess you’re stuck with me for the next week or so.”

His smile was fully beaming now as he watched her. “You make it sound like a bad thing. Should I be worried?” he teased.

“Only if we have to listen to _Sorry_.”

+

In the following days, Abby grew closer to Marcus. She spent most of her time with him when she wasn’t at class. During then, she learned about his studies, family, and him. Apart from talking with him, she spent most of her time studying in his apartment to keep an eye on him.

Marcus, being human, still had to shower. Abby went out and bought him a sitting chair for the shower. Every day, at a more reasonable hour (“doctor” orders), _Sorry_ would soon blast from behind the bathroom door.

Abby had begun to tolerate the song.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I try to write a funny/light hearted kabby au!! Hopefully, I pass the test. Let me know what ya think! :)


End file.
